micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Micropedia:Pomoc/Zalecenia edycyjne
Źródło: Polska Wikipedia Zalecenia są zbiorem rozwiązań problemów i niejasności, pojawiających się przy pracy nad artykułami. Ich celem jest zapewnienie poprawności i jednolitości tekstu artykułów. Zostały wypracowane w ogólnej dyskusji. Prosimy wszystkich wikipedystów o przestrzeganie podanych tu zaleceń. Każde zalecenie z ważnych i dobrze umotywowanych względów może zostać zawieszone i poddane pod ponowną dyskusję i ewentualnie zmienione. Zasady wybierania tematu stron Decyzja o stworzeniu strony na pewien konkretny temat powinna z jednej strony być odpowiedzialna i przemyślana, jednak z drugiej strony nie ma definitywnych zakazów tworzenia strony na temat, który Ty uważasz za ważny. Muszą to jednak być strony na tematy mikroświatowe. Wiele tematów artykułów będzie się dokładnie pokrywać z tematami, które znajdujemy w "normalnej" - papierowej encyklopedii. Plusami Wikipedii jest to, że: * mogą to być tematy zbliżone bardziej do eseju lub opracowania na pewien skonkretyzowany temat niż krótkie i suche hasła encyklopedyczne * tematem mogą być aktualne "gorące" Zasady tworzenia nazw stron * Używamy liczby pojedynczej, liczba mnoga będzie pojawiać się relatywnie rzadko np. metale ciężkie trudno by umieścić pod hasłem "metal ciężki " i także Dobra i Dobro oba znaczą zupełnie coś innego. Inny przykłady to sztalugi, kolonie itd * Noty biograficzne umieszczamy w formacie "Imię Nazwisko". Nie stosujemy w nazwie strony trzeciego imienia, chyba że to niezbędne - np. George W. Bush. To nie papierowa encyklopedia, stosujemy format "imię nazwisko". można stosować formę "Nazwisko, Imię (Imiona)" ale powinno to być przekierowanie na stronę podstawową. * Nazwy stron powinny być jak najprostsze, precyzyjnie określające temat artykułu. Zazwyczaj będą one podobne do haseł jakie można spotkać w każdej papierowej lub sieciowej encyklopedii. W odróżnieniu od "normalnej encyklopedii" mogą pojawiać się szersze hasła, np. "Malarstwo polskie" lub "Historia medycyny". Tego typu hasła w "normalnej encyklopedii" zwykle wchodzą w skład bardziej ogólnych pojęć zdefiniowanych w ramach encyklopedii tj. "Polska" i "Medycyna" * W nazwie stron nie stosujemy odsyłaczy - ani wewnętrznych (wikilinków), ani zewnętrznych. Strony ujednoznaczniające Może się zdarzyć, że trzeba odróżnić w jakiś sposób hasła o identycznym brzmieniu. Gdy się okazuje, że nazwę Terefere nosi szczyt, miasto i rzeka robimy stronę ujednoznaczniającą Terefere i stamtąd linki do Terefere (rzeka), Terefere (miasto), Terefere (szczyt). Gdy się okazuje, że miasto Terefere znajduje się w Kanadzie i w Meksyku, likwidujemy stronę artykułu Terefere (miasto) i zakładamy Terefere (miasto w Kanadzie) i Terefere (miasto w Meksyku). Gdy się okaże, że jest rzeka w Kanadzie i w USA likwidujemy Terefere (rzeka) i robimy Terefere (rzeka w USA) i Terefere (rzeka w Kanadzie). Tak samo robimy, gdy powstanie zespół o nazwie Terefere czy cokolwiek innego. Nie robimy natomiast linków Terefere (Kanada) - bo nie wiadomo czy chodzi o rzekę w Kanadzie czy miasto czy zespół czy cokolwiek innego co może dotyczyć Kanady. Nie robimy też linków z przecinkami w nazwie, tylko z nawiasami. Więcej na temat stron ujednoznaczniających: Wikipedia:Strony ujednoznaczniające Nomenklatura nazw monarchów europejskich W przypadku nazwisk władców stosujemy następujące reguły: #Tworząc artykuł o władcy podajemy jego imię, numer oraz przydomek lub nazwisko rodowe (jeśli takowe są) np. Bolesław I Chrobry, Ludwik XV Burbon. W przypadku przydomków bierzemy pod uwagę najczęściej używane lub najbardziej wyróżniające. #Pisząc artykuł o danym władcy staramy się podać wszystkie jego numery i przezwiska, [np. Henryk II Wspaniały znany też jako Henryk II Filozof (1380-1427) - król AAA (1415-1427), książę BBB (1422-1427)(jako Henryk III Wielki), w latach 1425-1427 król CCC (jako Henryk V AAAwski)] #Robimy listy dynastyczne podając najlepiej tę nazwę władcy, która jest tytułem dotyczącego go artykułu. W listach dynastycznych uwzględniamy wszystkich władców (nawet gdy prawa do władzy rościło sobie kilka osób jednocześnie), wyjaśniając pokrótce daną sytuację (np. 10.Henryk VII Waleczny 1355-1370 - od 1365 panował tylko w północnej części kraju 11.Maciej V Krnąbrny 1365-1377 - rządził tylko w południowej części kraju 12.Henryk VIII Odnowiciel 1370-1390 - do 1377 rządził tylko w północnej części kraju). Podajemy lata panowania danego władcy (wliczając lata regencji podczas jego małoletności i okresy, gdy faktycznie nie rządził, np. został obalony, ale nie zrzekł się tytułu, oczywiście dodając krótki komentarz). #W przypadku pojawienia się bliźniaków (dwóch władców o tym samym nazwisku) piszemy Alfons III Mały (król Garamancho) i Alfons III Mały (książę Mechicano). Następnie ręcznie robimy odpowiednie zmiany w występujących wcześniej Alfonsach Małych, żeby zapewnić właściwe linkowanie. #Uczestnicy WikiProjektu Historia informują o akcji zamiany tytułów artykułów z 'imię nr (król Y)' na 'imię nr dynastia'. :: Dla przykładu: :: 'Henryk III (król Anglii)' --> 'Henryk III Plantagenet' :: 'Karol VII (król Francji)' --> 'Karol VII Walezjusz' :: 'Fryderyk V (władca skandynawski)' --> 'Fryderyk V Oldenburg' :: Artykuły typu: Henryk III, Karol V, Wilhelm I zostaną disambigami (przykład disambigu: Ferdynand I). :: Nie będą zmieniane artykuły typu: "imię nr przydomek' :: W przypadku wystąpienia dwóch takich samych tytułów, artykuł o władcy bardziej znanym zostanie bez zmian, natomiast do tytułu drugiego artykułu zostanie dodany tytuł, jaki dana osoba nosiła, np. 'Ferdynand I Habsburg' i 'Ferdynand I Habsburg (cesarz austriacki)'. :: Zalety: przejrzystość, brak kwiatków w stylu 'Fryderyk V (władca skandynawski)' i 'Jakub I (król Anglii i Szkocji)'. :: Wady: sporadyczne występowanie podobnych tytułów (problem rozwiązywany przez dismabigR), pojawi się kilka dziwnych tytułów (zamiast 'Wacław II Czeski' 'Wacław II Przemyślida'; zamiast 'Jerzy I (król Wielkiej Brytanii)' 'Jerzy I Hanowerski'. Akcja jest przeprowadzona przez Arkada i Wiktoryna, uwagi proszę przesyłać na dyskusję Wiktoryna. Nomenklatura nazw papieży Stosujemy konwencję Papież Urban II, nie zaś Urban II (papież). Nomenklatura nazw świętych katolickich i prawosławnych Zasady stosują się do tytułów artykułów oraz początkowego określenia w artykułach o osobach uznanych za święte przez Kościoły: katolicki i prawosławny. #Dla osób nowożytnych stosuje się imię i nazwisko (ewentualnie pseudonim) bez określenia „święty”. #Dla osób żyjących w starożytności i średniowieczu stosuje się imię i przydomek pod jakim są znane, bez określenia „święty”. Można zastosować tytuł Święty X, jeśli osoba jest powszechnie identyfikowana w ten sposób, a w literaturze nie jest spotykane inne polskojęzyczne określenie tej postaci. #Dla postaci wyłącznie legendarnych można stosować określenie „święty” w tytule (jeśli są znane właśnie pod nazwą zawierającą to określenie); np. Święty Jerzy. #Dla postaci legendarnych o charakterze świeckim mających pierwowzory w postaciach historycznych można stosować określenie Święty X; np. Święty Mikołaj. #Jeśli określenie „Święty” pełni rolę przydomka, stosuje się je w tytule; np. Ludwik IX Święty. #Jeśli istnieje więcej niż jedna osoba uznana za świętą o danym imieniu, strona Święty X jest stroną ujednoznaczniającą. #Jeśli osoba uznana za świętą o danym imieniu jest zdecydowanie bardziej znana od pozostałych osób uznanych za świętych o tym samym imieniu (określanych mianem „święty X”), strona Święty X stanowi artykuł lub przekierowanie na artykuł o tej osobie, a na górze tej strony umieszcza się informację o pozostałych osobach uznanych za świętych o tym imieniu. Jeśli jest tylko jedna taka osoba, informacja ma postać: Jako „święty X” jest określany również X z Y a jeśli jest więcej takich osób: Istnieją też inne osoby określane jako „święty X”; zobacz: Święty X (ujednoznacznienie) #W każdym przypadku tworzy się strony Św. X przekierowujące na stronę Święty X (jeśli ta ostatnia też jest przekierowaniem, odpowiednio poprawia się pierwsze przekierowanie). Zmiana nazw stron Zmiana nazwy strony dostępna jest dla wszystkich zalogowanych użytkowników. Należy najpierw wyświetlić stronę, która ma ulec przeniesieniu. Następnie należy kliknąć w bocznym menu na opcję „Przenieś.” W formularzu należy wpisać starannie prawidłową nazwę nowej strony i kliknąć klawisz „Przenieś stronę.” Na skutek tej operacji cała zawartość starej strony (razem z historią i dyskusją) zostanie przeniesiona do nowej strony, a na starej stronie zostanie założone automatycznie przekierowanie do nowej. Jeśli nowa strona już istnieje, oprogramowanie poinformuje Cię o tym i zablokuje całą operację. Zasady pisowni nazw własnych * Posługujemy się polskim imieniem i nazwiskiem osoby. * Posługujemy się najbardziej znanym określeniem danej osoby, często będzie to pseudonim artystyczny czy literacki – stronę „Bolesław Prus” nie „Aleksander Głowacki” (chociaż może być przekierowanie z „Aleksandra Głowackiego” do „Bolesława Prusa” - poparcie dla tej zasady zostało wyrażone w tej ankiecie) * Alternatywne pisownie, imiona, przydomki, pseudonimy i tytuły podajemy tylko w treści hasła nigdy w tytule hasła. * Podajemy wymowę. (ale jak? może IPA?) * Posługujemy się polskim brzmieniem nazw geograficznych (Brześć – nie Brest, Londyn – nie London, Paryż – nie Paris itd.). * Nazwiska Rosjan wpisujemy bez „otczestwa”, a imiona w brzmieniu polskim tj. „Mikołaj Gogol” a nie „Nikołaj Gogol” („Aleksander Puszkin” nie „Aleksandr Puszkin”) oraz nie „Aleksandr Isajewicz Sołżenicyn” tylko „Aleksander Sołżenicyn”. (co do imion – dyskusyjne!) * Tytuły książek, utworów, wierszy, dzieł, teorii itp. wpisujemy kursywą za pomocą słowo, np. De revolutionibus orbium coelestium. * Podajemy w nawiasie oryginalną pisownię, w lokalnej wersji alfabetu łacińskiego, kanji, cyrylicy, po hebrajsku czy co tam jest właściwe dla języka danej osoby. Nazwy te lepiej trzymać w nawiasach, bo ktoś może nie mieć odpowiednich fontów. Właściwie to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żeby zaprogramować na serwerze rendering tych fontów do jak ktoś ich nie ma, no ale to sprawa na przyszłość. * Używamy aktualnego oficjalnego systemu transkrypcji. (Kunrei czy Hepburn - wysoce dyskusyjne) Czyli Pinyin a nie Wade-Giles. No nie zaszkodzi strasznie jak jakaś nazwa od czasu do czasu będzie w Hepburnie albo w Wade-Gilesie, ale lepiej tego unikać (jeśli nie rozumiesz tych nazw nie musisz się tym przejmować nic a nic ~_^). Miała miejsce mała dyskusja czy należy hasło o polskiej chemiczce i fizyczce Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie zatytutułować : # Maria Skłodowska-Curie # Maria Skłodowska # Marie Curie Ja (Kpjas) uważam, że rozwiązanie nr 1. Dlaczego? Po pierwsze dlatego, że w ten sposób ta osoba jest identyfikowana przez większość osób posługujących się językiem polskim. Inna sprawa jak wygląda to od strony prawa cywilnego, dowodu tożsamości czy identfikacji samej M. S-C. Jeżeli ktoś ma udokumentowane dane, że M. S-C uważała się za Francuzkę i posługiwała się tylko nazwiskiem męża, należy to przedstawić w samym haśle. Żeby nie było podejrzeń o lokalny patriotyzm. Prof. Bralczyk twierdzi, że nr 1 jest poprawny, najpierw nazwisko własne, po myślniku nazwisko męża. RJP: Jeśli chodzi o (...) pary Ratyzbona/Regensburg, Fryburg Bryzgowijski/Freiburg im Breisgau, a także o takie jak np. Budziszyn/Bautzen, Chociebuż/Cottbus, Monachium/München, to - ze względu na szacunek dla polskiej tradycji - zaleca się stosowanie ich pierwszych form; te bowiem zostały utrwalone w naszym języku i w naszej kulturze. Zasady pisowni nazw obcojęzycznych Nazwy obcojęzyczne, pochodzące z języków używających alfabetów opartych na alfabecie łacińskim, piszemy w pisowni oryginalnej i ze wszystkimi znakami diakrytycznymi. Dotyczy to również nazw pochodzących z języków słowiańskich zapisywanych w alfabecie łacińskim. Piszemy więc np. "Slobodan Milošević", nie: "Slobodan Miloszević", nie: "Slobodan Miloszewić". Nazwy, uznane za nieprzyjęte za oficjalne w Polskiej Wikipedii, a także takie, które mogą się z różnych względów pojawić w wyszukiwaniu (np. błędy lub nieścisłości w pisowni) - powinny być przekierowaniami na nazwę oficjalną. Jeśli dany język używa innego rodzaju pisma, piszemy w zalecanej w języku polskim latynizacji, a w artykule podajemy oryginalną pisownię (używając oryginalnego pisma). Jeśli nie ma w języku polskim zalecanej latynizacji stosujemy latynizację oficjalną (tzn. uznaną przez państwa, w których dany język jest językiem urzędowym) lub najpopularniejszą w środowiskach filologów i lingwistów (tutaj liczy się popularność w skali ogólnoświatowej społeczności fachowców - nie tylko w środowiskach polskich). Powyższe reguły dotyczą zarówno nazw stron jak i użycia nazw w samym tekście. Wyjątkami od tych reguł są nazwy obce, które mają popularną i utrwaloną inną pisownię i wymowę w języku polskim. Stosowane kryteria trwałości i popularności opierają się na: słownikach języka polskiego, literaturze fachowej, literaturze popularnej, prasie i innych mediach (w tej kolejności). Zawsze jednak w artykule musi być podana pisownia oryginalna. W przypadkach gdy istnieje kilka popularnych, zalecanych pisowni (w szczególności różnych od pisowni proponowanej przez Wikipedię) tworzone są strony przekierowujące na hasło o nazwie ustalonej zgodnie z powyższymi regułami. Zasady odmiany nazw obcych w języku polskim – sprawa „nieszczęsnego” apostrofu. Znak ' (apostrof) dodajemy na końcu wyrazu w przypadku dodawania polskiej końcówki deklinacyjnej jedynie w przypadku, gdy wyraz obcy kończy się na samogłoskę, w przeciwnym razie znaku ' nie używamy. :Np.: Nie ma pana '''Blériota., ::a nie: ''Nie ma pana '''Blériot'a. — od: Louis Blériot, :ale: ''Nie ma pana '''Doyle'a.' — od: Arthur Conan Doyle. Nie używamy apostrofu, gdy nazwisko kończy się na literę "y" wymawianą jako "j" (czyli ''de facto spółgłoskę). :Np.: Powieść Karola '''Maya. - od: Karol May, :ale: ''Johann Strauss starszy skomponował Marsz '''Radetzky'ego'' - od: Joseph Radetzky i Johann Strauss (ojciec). Używamy apostrofu również w przypadku gdy wyraz kończy się na spółgłoskę niemą. :Np.: Charles'a de Gaulle'a (wym.: szarla - imię francuskie) — od: Charles de Gaulle, :ale: Charlesa Chaplina (wym.: czarlsa - imię angielskie) — od: Charles Chaplin. Zasady pisowni nazwisk obcych na stronach PWN Metody romanizacji zalecane na polskiej Wikipedii * dla języka chińskiego i nazw własnych z obszaru Chin kontynentalnych lub stamtąd pochodzących jest to transkrypcja pinyin; zalecany w języku polskim, także zalecany przez Chińską Republikę Ludową (Chiny kontynentalne) * dla języka chińskiego i nazw własnych z obszaru Tajwanu lub stamtąd pochodzących jest to jedna z używanych tam transkrypcji (o wyborze decyduje popularność zapisu danej nazwy); szczegóły dotyczące romanizacji używanych na Tajwanie znajdują się na witrynie http://www.romanization.com/ * dla języka japońskiego jest to ...? (Modified Hepburn, nieoficjalna, ale najczęściej używana) * dla języka koreańskiego: nazwy geograficzne według oficjalnej w Polsce transkrypcji McCune'a-Reischauera; nazwy pospolite zasadniczo według romanizacji poprawionej, chyba że tradycyjnie utrwalona jest inna pisownia (np. taekwondo). W przypadku nazw jednoznacznie związanych z KRLD stosujemy północnokoreański wariant McCune'a-Reischaurea. Zob. Romanizacje języka koreańskiego. * dla języków używających alfabetu dewanagari, np. sanskrytu, hindi: zob. tabele transliteracji alfabetu dewanagari na Wikisłowniku (nieukończone) * dla języka rosyjskiego: zob. tabele transliteracji j. ros. na Wikisłowniku (Polska Norma PN-70, N-01201, 1.01.1971) (wysoce dyskusyjne - raczej chodzi o transkrypcję!) * dla języka ukraińskiego: zob. tabele transliteracji j. ukr. na Wikisłowniku (Polska Norma PN-70, N-01201, 1.01.1971) (wysoce dyskusyjne - raczej chodzi o transkrypcję!) * dla języka tybetańskiego jest to transliteracja Wyliego (najpopularniejsza w środowisku tybetologów); zob. tabele transliteracji j. tyb. na Wikisłowniku * (miejsce na inne języki) W chwili obecnej na polskiej Wikipedii nie ma konsensusu co do pisowni następujących słów * Kuomintang vs Guomindang Zasady kapitalizacji nazw stron Kapitalizacja to inaczej pisanie wielką literą, np: Nowy Sposób Pisania Zdań. Powyższe zdanie jest kapitalizowane. W ramach Wikipedii nie należy bez potrzeby kapitalizować nazw stron. Znaczy to, że przede wszystkim kapitalizujemy nazwy własne. Jeżeli np. chcemy utworzyć stronę o Polskiej Akademii Nauk, to oczywiście link do tej strony będzie wyglądał tak: Polska Akademia Nauk a nie np. Polska akademia nauk Z drugiej strony starajmy się nie kapitalizować nazw stron, które nie są nazwami własnymi, np. Literatura Polska będzie niewłaściwie nazwany, jeżeli chodzi nam o temat opisujący dzieje polskiej literatury pięknej. (Inna sprawa, gdy będzie nam chodzić o nazwę miesięcznika zajmującego się polską literaturą.) Oprogramowanie obsługujące Wikipedię automatycznie kapitalizuje pierwsze słowo linku, zatem nie musimy tego robić, a nawet nie powinniśmy tego robić, bo w większości wypadków zdanie będzie wyglądać nienaturalnie. Np.: "W swoim eseju opisuje on dzieje Filmu." będzie wyglądać tak: "W swoim eseju opisuje on dzieje Filmu." zamiast "W swoim eseju opisuje on dzieje filmu." Jednak w przypadku haseł zaczynających się od polskiej litery (np: Łódź), ze względu na to, że kapitalizowane i niekapitalizowane hasło nie jest z sobą tożsame (Żelazo i żelazo), przyjęto, że takie hasła zawsze zaczynają się od wielkiej litery. Przy tworzeniu ujednoznaczniania nazwy strony (artykułu) nie należy pisać słowa (słów) ujednoznaczniających wielką literą. Lepiej pisać Warta (rzeka) i Warta (miasto), a nie Warta (Rzeka) i Warta (Miasto). Linki (odnośniki do innych haseł) Ogólne zasady tworzenia odnośników opisane są w artykule Tworzenie linków na Wikipedii. Linki tworzą z Wikipedii dokument hipertekstowy, czyli możliwy do czytania wątkami. Przestrzeganie przedstawionych tu zaleceń powinno uchronić czytelnika, aby wątki te nie wyprowadziły go na manowce. W Wikipedii stosowane są: * Linki wewnętrzne czyli odnośniki do innych stron w polskiej Wikipedii * Interwiki links czyli odnośniki do stron w Wikipediach obcojęzycznych * Linki zewnętrzne czyli odnośniki do stron internetowych poza projektem Wikipedia Specyficznymi odnośnikami uogólniającymi są: * Kategorie przypisujące i jednocześnie prowadzące do stron grupujących (automatycznie!) hasła już opracowane (zobacz: Kategoryzacja) * Podstawowe zagadnienia w dziedzinach dające przegląd haseł związanych z wybraną dziedziną wiedzy (zobacz: Zasady tworzenia spisów podstawowych zagadnień wiedzy) Linki wewnętrzne Odnośniki tworzy się bezpośrednio w tekście artykułu, oraz w jego wydzielonej części "zobacz też:". * Odnośniki w tekście mają pomóc w zrozumieniu treści objaśniającej hasło. Należy zadbać, aby nie prowadziły do haseł niezwiązanych z tematem. Przykładowo: nie należy tworzyć odnośnika z liczby (prowadzi on do kalendarza historycznego) jeżeli hasło podstawowe nie dotyczy wydarzeń. Jeżeli pojęcie jest wieloznaczne, odnośnik powinien kierować czytelnika bezpośrednio do hasła związanego z wyjaśnieniem hasła podstawowego. * Odnośniki w wydzielonej części hasła "zobacz też:" mają skierować czytelnika do haseł, które w jakiś sposób są blisko związane z hasłem podstawowym, a więc są jego odmianą, przeciwieństwem, lub pozwalają na umiejscowienie hasła na szerszym polu. Nie należy wymieniać tutaj haseł tylko dlatego, że należą do tej samej kategorii, co hasło podstawowe. Część "zobacz też:" powinna być sformatowana odpowiednio to formatowania całego artykułu. Jeśli hasło ma wydzielone sekcje (sekcja zaczyna się nagłówkiem ujętym w znaki równości - zobacz Formatowanie tekstu na Wikipedii), ta część też powinna być sekcją odpowiedniego poziomu (wtedy - bez dwukropka na końcu). Jeśli akapity wyróżnione są pogrubionymi śródtytułami, "zobacz też:" również powinno być pogrubione. W pozostałych przypadkach nie stosuje się szczególnego wyróżnienia poza zapisem od nowej linii. Jeśli autor uważa, że istnieje potrzeba pogrupowania odnośników, powinien tę potrzebę objaśnić krótkim komentarzem przy każdej grupie. Do grupowania najdogodniej jest wykorzystać listy nienumerowane. Uwaga: wikilinków NIE STOSUJEMY w nazwach artykułów (nie piszemy np. Stała matematyczna). Linki zewnętrzne Wikipedia w zamierzeniu jest opracowaniem samodzielnym, ale w odróżnieniu od encyklopedii papierowych może bezpośrednio korzystać z wiedzy zgromadzonej w innych stronach w Internecie. Dlatego linki zewnętrzne są dobrze widziane, ale wyłącznie jako uzupełnienie artykułu, szczególnie wtedy, gdy w znaczący sposób poszerzają zawarte w nim informacje. Nie zaleca się wstawiania linków zewnętrznych do treści artykułu. Odnośniki tworzy się zasadniczo w wydzielonej części artykułu linki zewnętrzne za pomocą nagłówka trzeciego poziomu w następujący sposób: Linki zewnętrzne Sekcja ta powinna być ostatnią w obrębie artykułu, zaraz pod ewentualnymi linkami wewnętrznymi. Dzięki wyodrębnieniu jej jako nagłówka użytkownicy, szczególnie Ci początkujący, niedoświadczeni, którzy chcą dopisać jedynie jakiś link, mają możliwość edycji tylko tej sekcji - co radykalnie ogranicza ilość nieumyślnie uszkodzonych stron przez niewłaściwą edycję. Jest to również wygodniejsze dla wszystkich innych - Wiki wciąż czasami działa bardzo wolno, edycja sekcji, a nie całego artykułu, znakomicie ułatwia pracę. Zasady formatowania tej części są takie same jak dla linków wewnętrznych, tj: * Tytuł strony Ewentualne dodatkowe informacje Zazwyczaj linki zewnętrzne kierują do stron internetowych traktowanych jako źródłowe w odniesieniu do hasła. Nie należy tworzyć odnośników do stron o nieokreślonym terminie istnienia, własnych witryn, reklam, oraz innych encyklopedii internetowych. Zobacz też: Wikipedia:Zasady wstawiania linków zewnętrznych Bibliografia Bibliografia jest zalecanym elementem artykułów w Wikipedii. Należy je umieścić w osobnej sekcji artykułu, na samym jego dole, przed sekcją "linki zewnętrzne". Dział bibliografia i "linki zewnętrzne" można połączyć w jedno - jeśli większość pozycji w bibliografii to linki do stron WWW. Jak dotąd nie ma jednolitego systemu formatowania pozycji bibliograficznych, ale zaleca się aby informacja bibliograficzna była jak najpełniejsza - tzn. zawierała pełną nazwę autora/autorów - tytuł pracy, dokładne miejsce jej opublikowania (nazwę czasopisma/książki, wydawcę, rok wydania, numery stron, numer ISBN lub ISSN). Więcej: Wikipedia:Bibliografia Sekcja dotycząca pokrewnych i powiązanych artykułów W końcowej części artykułu często umieszcza się sekcję lub zdanie przedstawiające linki do innych artykułów polskiej Wikipedii, które są w jakiś sposób powiązane lub pokrewne danemu artykułowi. Sekcję tę lub zdanie to oznaczamy: Zobacz też - wpisując w stronie edycji: Zobacz też lub np: Zobacz też Nazwy artykułów traktujemy jak rzeczowniki pospolite, bądź nazwy własne gdy nimi są. Nie rozpoczynamy więc każdego linku od wielkiej litery jak w tytułach. Przykładowo wymieniamy: język arabski, Arabowie, islam, a nie: Język arabski, Arabowie, Islam. Jeśli jest to zdanie to kończymy je kropką. Dobra praktyka - odsyłacz powrotu na górę strony Zobacz: Dobra praktyka - odsyłacz powrotu na górę strony - ułatwienia nawigacji w długich artykułach.